


Blood and Lust

by weirdogirl1236



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bloodrinking, F/M, Graphic Sex, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdogirl1236/pseuds/weirdogirl1236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future Avenged Sevenfold are vampire hunters. They've been hunting a coven of female vampires for years. During a raid they capture the leader of the coven. What happens when she takes a liking towards the leader of the hunters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt Sanders sat in the strip club watching the dancers real closely. He wore his well known avaitars, cap on backwards, and a muscle shirt showing off his huge tattooed arms.

He sat scanning the club for vampires. About a couple of years ago an epidemic hit turning mainly women into vampires. Why the virus had turned women and not men nobody knew.

Matt was one of the few male humans to survive along with his former band members and best friends. When the epidemic hit they could no longer be a band due to fear of being more exposed and targeted by the numberous covens of female vampires. So they trained and became hunters still using their band name to refer to themselves.

Matt hated the blood sucking parasites with a passion. His girlfriend Valary who he was engaged to had become a victim of it. Now she was all vamped out somewhere.

He sighed deeply he missed Valary with every fiber of his being. After she turned she just vanished. He was happy and sad about this.

He was glad she left cause even though he despised vampires he couldn't find it in his heart to kill her. Him and Valary had known each other since they were kids. Then again she left without a goodbye or I love you. He still loved her even though she was now a bloodsucking monster.

He shook these thoughts from his head and focused on the girls in stage.

His attention was on a very pretty blond who was wearing a cowboy hat and boots, and had her hair in pigtails.

Definitely a vampire he thought. Vampires moved a certain way where you could distinguish them from humans. Since vampires were weightless they seemed to float when they walked.

The blonds eyes were on him. He flashed her one of his deep dimpled smiles.

She smiled and walked over. Grinding her ass on his crotch then turned around giving him a smile.

"How are you tonight sugar?" She asked with a heavy southern accent.

"Good." Matt said. "I'm Matt and you are?"

She leaned in and whispered "Crystal." "How bout we take this somewhere more private?" She asked.

Matt nodded and allowed himself to taken to one of many backrooms. Crystal opened one of the doors pulling Matt in. She gently pushed him in the chair before going back to lock the door.

Matt smiled perfect no witnesses and I can do this with no interruptions.

"What are you smiling at?" Crystal asked walking over to him smiling.

"At the fine ass woman standing in front of me." He answered.

Crystal grinned and sat on him slowly grinding on him then going faster. She leaned in her cool tongue licking Matts earlobe. He inhaled sharply as she started nipping his neck.

"Can I take your glasses off?" Crystal asked pulling away. "I like it better if I can see your eyes."

Matt nodded and let her take his avaitars off.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Crystal said.

"So are yours." Matt commented.

Crystal leaned in and kissed him with her cold lips. Matt returned it.

"Your lips are so soft and warm." Crystal said touching them.

She ran her hands through the hair that was starting to grow. She leaned in again placing kisses on Matts neck.

Matt pulled her closer. She continued this until Matt could hear the barely audible noise of her fangs coming down.

Just as Crystal was about to bite Matt pulled his arm back and stabbed her. Crystals eyes opened looking at him in surprise. She stumbled off him and hit the wall disintegrating into ash.

Matt went over picking the stake up unlocking the door and walking out the club and to the black car waiting in the alley.

"Got one Matt?" Synyster asked from the drivers seat.

"Yep." Matt said getting in the passenger seat.

"Me too some slut in a bar." Zacky commented from the back.

"What about you Jimmy?" Synyster asked starting the engine.

"Twin vampires who wanted a little threesome action." Jimmy commented. "Was a little difficult but I got the bitches."

"Short shit?" Synyster asked.

"A girl in a mall who looked no more than sixteen." Johnny said. "Shame she was cute."

Zacky scoffed. "They're all cute and beautiful Johnny but remember they're not people anymore."

Synyster grunted in agreement before pulling out and driving out the alley.

They didn't know they had been seen and overheard by two vampires in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was the vampire hunters Avenged Sevenfold wasn't it?" Anissa Rodriguez asked.

"Yes that was." Her sister Alexia replied coming out the shadows. "And they killed more of our own."

"We have to tell the mistress." Anissa said.

Alexia nodded then her and her sister ran all the way to the old mansion/hotel that was on the outskirts of town.

Alexia and Anissa Rodriguez from Eyes Set to Kill were some of the many women who became victims of the epidemic. After turning unable to control the thirst they killed their fellow band members.

They joined the coven after encountering a vamp named Martina. She offered them a place in the coven. Then they were sent to the mistress who after testing them let them join.

They finally arrived at the mansion they called home. The vampires had rebuild and refurnished it making it look brand new. Walking inside they greeted Erin who was sitting on the desk.

"What's up chicks?" Erin asked jumping down.

"Nothing much except that group of hunters Avenged Sevenfold killed Crystal." Alexia said bitterly.

Erins face darkened. "This is the hundredth something of us they've killed in the last six months!"

"We know." Anissa said. "We're on our way to tell the mistress."

"I'll come with y'all I'm bored sitting her waiting for Elise to bring home dinner." She said walking with them.

They got on the elevator listening to the lame ass elevator music. Finally the doors opened and they stepped off.

They passed Hayley Williams who was taking fellow red head Ariana Grande to her room for "fun."

Finally they arrived at a big door at the end of the hallway. Before they could knock...

"Enter." A voice inside said.

They opened the door stepping into the queens chambers which was a mixture of a bedroom and an office. They walked until all three of them stood at the big desk in the middle. The mistress had her back turned as usually looking out the window.

"Alexia, Anissa, and Erin." She said.

"Mistress." They all said in unison.

"What brings you here tonight?" She asked.

"Mistress, the hunters known as Avenged Sevenfold have killed another one of us." Alexia said.

The chair stopped moving the queens hold on her wineglass of blood squeezed till the glass shattered.

"Who and where this time?" She asked anger creeping into her voice.

"The Heavens Angels strip club." Anissa said. "The leader killed Crystal."

"M. Shadows." The queen said bitterly. "Erin please leave."

"Yes mistress." Erin said giving the sister a glance before leaving.

The queen finally turned around. Revealing her crystal icy blue eyes, her plump red lips, and her hair which was short with the bangs over her forehead with a Mohawk.

"It's time for us to take action." Layla said a smirk starting to form. "Kill them before they kill us."

They guys finally arrived at the warehouse they were staying at. Synyster pressed a button on the remote opening the door. He drove in and parked the car.

"Home sweet fucking home." Zacky said getting out the car and going to his room.

Every since the epidemic hit Zacky had become distant and to his friends.

"I'm hitting the hay." Jimmy said yawning and going up stairs.

"Ditto." Johnny said leaving Matt and Brian by themselves.

"You okay Matt?" Synyster asked. "You haven't said a word the whole ride back."

"Just thinking Bri." Matt said sitting down. "I know we're doing this for good but everytime I kill one of those things I can't shake the thought away that they were once human."

"Me too but I have to remind myself that they're not human anymore." Brian said lighting a cigarette.

Matt shook his head thinking about Valary.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Synyster asked observing him. "I know it's not easy man but you have to let go and accept the fact she's gone. "It wasn't easy for me."

Like her twin Michelle had also turned. Synyster was devastated but he tried to get her to feed on animal blood. This didn't help eventually Michelle's thirst had grown uncontrollable she had tried to kill him. He had no choice but to kill her. He decapiated her.

"Well I'm going to her too." Brian said stomping out his cigarette.

"Me too." Shadows said going and the stairs and entering his room.

It was a room with a bed in the middle, windows on the side, a plasma screen and a bathroom.

Of course they had to change their living conditions a little. It wasn't that bad. Everyone had his own room and they always had enough food in stock. But Matt like the others wished everything would go back to normal.

If it ever was normal to begin with he thought.

He cleaned his face. After stripping down to his boxers he fell face first on his bed and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Another night of hunting Matt thought as he let the dark liquid slid down his throat. He was solo tonight. He was hunting at a bar to tonight. All the guys were solo tonight also. Hunting at places by themselves.

Matt was happy with it though it was a good thing having the others nearby in case something went wrong he liked doing things by himself.

As he finished his drink he scanned the bar. Nobody except a bunch of idiots either already passed out wasted or on their way there.

He looked sadly at a couple embracing. He missed that feeling of hugging a girlfriend. Having someone to come home to. Someone to wake up to in the morning instead of an empty bed he woke up to every morning reminding him what had happened.

It was also safe to say ever since the epidemic none of the guys had sex in months. Since majority of females were vampires there was no way in hell for them to get their rocks off. Even Synyster who was known as the player didn't find pleasure on masturbating saying it wasn't as good as having a womens warm mouth on your cock.

Matt missed that too. The feeling of being inside a woman. Becoming one. Whether it was passionate lovemaking or rough angry sex. He longed for that feeling of pure bliss from an orgasm.

The bartender set a tall beer in front of him interrupting his thoughts.

"I didn't order this." Matt said confused.

"I know the lady down there did." The bartender answered.

Matt looked down to see a girl wearing black shades, she was wearing a white corset dress, with fishnet stockings, leather jacket, the kind of heels the fetish models wore, her small lips were colored by a reddish purplish lipstick, her hair was blonde and so long it would cover her breasts perfectly if she was naked.

The girl gave him a flirty grin. Matt returned it and walked down sitting next to the girl.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Alexia, Anissa, and Hayley watched the bar.

"I don't feel good about Taylor being in there with the hunter." Hayley said worried.

"Don't worry Hay we're here if something goes wrong." Alexis said comforting the redhead.

"Plus Taylor's a tougher broad then she looks." Anissa said with a smirk.

"Hi there." The girl said in a raspy voice.

"Hello thanks for the beer." Matt said.

"You looked like you needed it." She said. "I'm Taylor."

"Matt." He said shaking her hand.

She's as cold as a corspe he thought.

"Something wrong?" She asked studying his face.

"No nothing's wrong." Matt said quickly.

"So what's a stud like yourself doing in this shithole alone?" She asked.

"I'm not alone anymore." Matt said with one of his famous smiles.

"You want to get out of here." Taylor said seductively.

"Sure." Matt said finishing his beer.

Taylor followed him to his car which was parked in between two buildings.

"Why park you car here?" She asked.

"So nobody can see me and what I might be doing." Matt said unlocking the door.

"So Matt what do you like?" She asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"I like and dislike a lot of things." He said.

"What about me?" She asked leaning in and kissing him.

Matt kissed her again eventually the kisses became heated.

"Would you look at her?" Alexia asked.

"Girlfriend knows how to get a man going." Hayley said with a smile.

Eventually Taylor was in Matts lap she pushed him back causing the seat to recline. He removed her glasses showing blue orbs surrounded by eyeliner.

Matt placed kisses on her collarbone and breasts. She moaned softly running her black pencil sharp nails over his head. Her kisses were on his neck.

Matt tilted his head giving her better access.

Too easy Taylor thought her fangs sliding down. Just as she was about to feed Matt stabbed her with a knife which was laced with a special herb pushing her off. Her eyes were in shock as she trembled unable to move. The herb paralyzes vampires.

He was about to finish the job when the passenger door opened. He saw three vampires. He raised his crossbow. One hissed and jumped on him holding him down and throwing the crossbow to the backseat.

He stared into the brown eyes of a killer. He saw the other two take Taylor and run.

"Come on Alexia!" One of them said.

Alexia smirked and leaned in. "The mistress will take care of you herself."

The vampire ran out the car following the other two.


	4. Chapter 4

The three female vampires ran as fast as they could to their home with their injured comrade.

"Hang on Taylor." Anissa who was carrying the blonde said.

Taylor started having convulsions and twitching uncontrollably.

Finally they arrived home and ran into the mansion.

"What's going on?" Nora asked.

"It's Taylor the leader of Avenged Sevenfold stabbed her with a knife that was laced with something." Alexia quickly said.

All three got on the elevator. It seem like forever until the doors opened. Stepping of they ran to the queens headquarters.

They burst in without knocking.

"Mistress forgive us but Taylor." Anissa said placing her on a couch.

The queen turned around annoyed at them for barging in but her annoyance faded at the sight of Taylor.

She got up walking over to the injured vampire. She was the hole in Taylors side. She pulled her jacket asked seeing the wound which was turning a nasty blackish color.

"It was them again mistress." Hayley said. "M. Shadows did this."

The queen growled in anger. "Get Martina and fast."

Anissa nodded and went to get the vamp.

"Mistress I'm sorry I failed." Taylor said weakly.

"Don't talk you've done your job the best you could." Layla said stroking Taylors bangs.

At that moment Anissa returned with a black/red haired vampire.

"You wanted me mistress?" Martina said.

"Yes can you heal Taylor?" The queen asked.

Martina came closer her eyes widen at the sight of the wound. She examined it touching it.

"Good news and bad news." Martina finally said.

"What's the good news?" Hayley asked holding Taylors hand.

"Good news is I can heal her." Martina said. "The bad news is the herb he used can paralyze a vampire meaning Taylor might not be able to walk again."

Hayley screamed with rage and slammed her fist on the table breaking it.

"Alexia, you and Anissa take Hayley out of here." Layla said calmly.

The sisters nodded and dragged the hysterical redhead out the room.

"I'm going to need some of your blood mistress." Martina said.

The queen nodded and took a glass and a knife slitting her wrist allowing some of her blood into the glass. She handed it to Martina.

"Taylor drink this." Martina instructed.

The blonde weakly took the glass and drank the blood licking her lips afterwards.

Martina pulled a clasp out her pocket. "This is something I've been working on to make us immune to the herbs that are dangerous to us."

She held it to Taylors lips the blonde drank it wrinkling her face up.

"It tastes like shit." She said.

"Probably does its made from a combination of things." Martina said. "Mistress look."

The queen looked to see the wound slowly turn back to the pale skin it was it faded away leaving a small gash there.

"How do you feel Taylor?" Martina asked.

"Better than before." Taylor said sitting up. "Marti are you sure I'm gonna be paralyzed?"

"I said might be therefore you may or may not be." Martina answered. "Try your legs."

Taylor shifted her legs to the floor after several attempts which resulted in her falling back on the couch she finally made baby steps across the room.

"Thanks Martina." The blonde said hugging her.

"No problem but you should still rest." Martina said.

Layla nodded in agreement. "Hayley you can come back in now."

Alexia and Anissa reentered followed by Hayley who had dried blood tears on her face. Her eyes widen when she saw Taylor.

"Tay Tay you're okay!" She yelled hugging the blonde.

"Calm down Hay I'm alright now." Taylor said hugging and wiping the new tears from her friends face.

"Will you three escort Taylor to her room?" Layla asked.

They nodded and walked with Taylor out the office.

"Avenged Sevenfold is really pissing me off mistress." Martina said. "What are we to do?"

"Don't you worry about that." Layla said sitting at her desk. "I have plans for them especially their leader."

Matt finally arrived home with Alexia's words still in his head.

The mistress will deal with you herself.

"Yo Shadows what happened?" Zacky asked noticing his occupied friend.

"Female vampire escaped with three more." Matt said.

"What?" Johnny asked. "How she escaped?"

"Those other three must've been watching from the roofs or something." Matt said getting a beer.

"Shit." Synyster said.

"That's not what's bothering me." Matt said. "One of them said the mistress will deal with you herself."

"The mistress?" Zacky said. "Is it the one from the coven we've been hunting for a while now?"

"Think so." Matt said. "There was a redhead who looked like that bitch Hayley."

"Not her again." Johnny whined.

They had encountered Hayley numerous times everytime it looked like they had her she always manage to evade them. Not to mention she almost killed Johnny. She had infected him with her blood. He almost turned if not for solution Jimmy had.

"Well I'll see y'all tomorrow." Matt said going to his room.

He didn't bother changing. After falling on his bed his mind was occupied by the mistress. The queen vampire. They've been hunting her coven for years. Despite killing some of her vampires. They never got close to killer her. Hell no of them even knew what she looked like.

Matt finally drifted to sleep his thoughts still plagued by Alexias words.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt drove the big black SUV to the location they were going to be hunting tonight. He drove the car and parked it in a alley like they usual did. He killed the engine then him and everyone got out.

"Everyone got your supplies?" Matt asked.

Everyone checked for their ultraviolet laser beams, herb laced knives, stakes, vampire mace, and their little beepers in case something went wrong.

Everybody nodded to confirm they did.

"Okay I'll take the club." Matt said.

"I'll take the strip club." Synyster said.

"I'll go with you Syn." Zacky said as he started to walk away.

"Me and shortshit will take the mall." Jimmy said swinging his arm around Johnnys shoulders.

Matt watched as his comrades disappeared in the direction of their locations. He started to walk to the bar when he sensed he was being watched.

He stopped looking at the rooftops and seeing nothing. The entire thing had made him paranoid. Seeing nothing he walked to the door taking a final look before entering the bar.

"He's gone in the club." Anissa said into her cell phone.

"Okay I'll tell the mistress." Alexia said turning to tell her the news.

"Mistress are you sure you want to go without backup?" Hayley asked her.

"I'll be fine." Layla said grabbing her helmet and getting on her bike. "We'll take him and his little gang on soon enough tonight I want to see him for myself."

"You ready?" Layla asked another helmeted vampire who nodded.

The vampire nodded and got on the bike behind her. Layla started the engine, waved to her fellow vamps, then sped out the garage.

Matt sat looking at his drink. It was a slow night. He had yet to see head or fangs of a vampire. He sighed and ordered another drink.

He wondered how the others were doing he texted them. Johnny and Jimmy had staked four vamp. Zacky and Synyster had staked only one.

A new song started a song called Nightlife. So ironic they're playing that Matt thought.

"I want to know how to survive in the nightlife."  
"The truth and dare of the drug for the first time."  
"I click my heels and dance with the heat rise."  
"I want to know how to survive in the nightlife."

The beat of it was pretty contagious. Matt found himself bobbing his head to it. He turned and looked at the dance floor. His eyes focused on a blonde who look familiar.

She was wearing a cheetah print dress with red heels. She was grinding on a guy who had his hands on her hips. Matt couldn't make how who she was she had her face hidden despite the fact her hair was in a ponytail with a small hump in the front.

Matt looked closer as the blonde leaned in closer to the guy. Kissing then biting his neck. Matt watched as she fed swallowing his blood. The blonde pulled away licking her lips and locking eyes with Matt.

Matt stared in disbelief. Valary. It can't be Matt thought rubbing his eyes. He looked to see Valary giving him that smile she gave him in the morning after a night of passionate sex.

Matt stood up walking to the dancefloor. Valary walked off it and turning to make sure he was following her walked out the exit door that lead to the alley.

He walked out looking around for her and not finding her.

"Hello Matt." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

Matt turned to see Valay come out the darkness with the smile still on her face. She walked towards him he stumbled slightly walking back.

She looked just as he had last saw her. Except her skin was paler, her bleached blonde hair was more bleached looking, her eyes were as green as cats eyes, her figure was more voluptuous, and her lips were as red as blood.

"I've missed you Matt." Valary said walking up to him.

"Why you leave?" He asked making sure the stake was planted firmly in his jacket pocket.

"I was scared I had to, to figure out things." She said touching his cheek. He shivered at her touch.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Matt automatically responded to this. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand went to her neck resting it there his other arm around her waist.

How he missed Valary! Her touch, her voice, her kisses, everything about her.

Matt was brought back to reality when he felt her lips on his neck. He shoved her away. She looked hurt.

"Don't you love me anymore Matt?" She asked.

"I've always love you Val and I always will but you're not human." Matt said. "Jimmy has found a cure you can take it and be normal again."

Valary shook her head stepping back. "I don't want to be cured."  
"I was telling the truth when I said I was scared of becoming this but I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Valary you kill people." Matt said.

"And you haven't?" She asked. "You killed my sisters."

"Sister?" Matt asked confused.

"Crystal and you tried to kill Taylor the other night." Valary said her anger rising. "So don't talk to me like you're a saint Matthew!"

"But Valary me and the guys are your family." Matt said. "Remember in the beginning how you'd helped us now we want to help you."

"You're not her family anymore we're her family now." A voice said.

Matt turned to see another blonde in the mist. She walked forward wearing a corset top, black jeans, biker boots, and a short Mohawk style.

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked reaching for the stake.

"I'm Valarys mother and the mother of the vampires you've been killing." Layla said removing her glasses.

"The queen vampire." Matt whispered.

"So you're the human who's been killing my children." She said.

"Yeah and you're next." Synyster said appearing with Zacky by his side.

Both vampires turned to see Jimmy and Johnny appear too. They starting to run. They dodged the guys harpoon guns and shots and manage to get on the bike.

"Another time hunters." Layla said speeding away with Valary.

"Did you get it Jimmy?" Matt asked walking over.

"Sure did." Jimmy said holding up a mini TV screen showing where the vampires were heading.


	6. Chapter 6

As the guys drove home Jimmy kept updating them on the vampires movement. Finally they arrived at the familiar warehouse.

"Where they at now Jim?" Zacky asked yawning.

Jimmy went and plugged the device into an outlet it uploaded showing the location on a projection screen they had found.

"Seems like they're stopping at the old mansion on the outskirts of town." Johnny said.

"We attack tomorrow night." Matt said getting a beer.

"Are you sure Matt?" Zacky asked. "Shouldn't we think this over and plan our attack?"

"Tomorrow night Zacky and that's that." Matt said in a voice saying this wasn't up for debate.

Zacky nodded as did the others before going to their respective rooms. Synyster remained downstairs with Matt.

"Matt you wanting to spring to attack tomorrow without planning wouldn't have something to do with Valary would it? Synyster asked his friend.

"Bri I really don't want to talk about it." Matt said.

"You need to talk about it eventually." Synyster said. "Talking is good and refreshing for the soul."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Where you get that shit from?"

"It's an old saying and it's true." Synyster said.

"Fine." Matt said. "She said she didn't want to be cured ."

"Matt no offense but you need to realize that the Valary that you loved is gone and not coming back." Synyster said giving him a sympathetic look. "I had to accept that with Michelle."

Matt said nothing. Synyster took this as a sign that he wanted to be alone. He said goodnight and walked upstairs lighting a cigarette.

Matt sat there drinking his beer and letting Brians words sink into his head.

Layla and Valary finally arrived home the garage door opening for them.

"Mistress you're okay." Hayley said hugging her.

"Of course I am." Layla said returning the hug.

"So what happened?" Erin asked taking the queens helmet.

"I tried to get to Matt but he said there was a cure he wanted me to take." Valary said. "Then mistress appeared and before we could attack the rest of the guys showed up."

"Mistress if they have a cure they could use it to defeat us." Alexia said worried.

"First we have to find out what the hell this cure is." Anissa said.

"We'll do that later." Layla said. "Right now I need a relaxing bath."

The queen went to her headquarters went into the bathroom and running a blood bath. As she sank beneath the bloody surface she found herself thinking about M. Shadows.

I'll get you soon Shadows. Her nemesis was saying the exact same thing.

The guys got ready for the night. Loading an arsenal of weapons in the SUV. Guns, harpoon guns that had the harpoons laced with the herbs, knives that were laced also, stakes, crossbows, and protective gear.

Synyster took out a bottle drinking some of the liquid.

"You know the drill guys." He said passing it to his comrades who took big gulps of it.

"God this is shit!" Johnny said.

"May be shit but it protects us if vampires bite us." Zacky said. "If they bite us all the different herbs combined with garlic makes then shrivel up and die."

"I know I know." Johnny said.

"We done yet?" Matt asked.

"Almost." Jimmy said loading some gas tanks in the car and slamming the hood down. "Now we are."

Everyone loaded in the car. Jimmy took out the tracking device. It was silent except for Jimmy giving directions.

"That's it." Jimmy said looking at the mansion.

Synyster parked the SUV among some trees. The guys made sure they had their weapons.

"Okay guys." Matt said turning to look at the others. "Remember we're trying to get the queen and by the looks of this place there's a lot of vamps in there." "Remember to stay alert and ready and resist their seduction."

Everyone nodded. "Okay let's go." Everyone got out and slowly crept to the mansion.

Synyster kicked the door opened softly. They walked inside looking around they came across a vampire sleeping on the desk.

Synyster grabbed his knife and quickly pierced her heart. She opened her eyes and disintegrated.

The dust got in Johnnys nose he made the face that he was about to sneeze. Jimmy quickly covered his nose.

He removed his hand and Johnny realeased a small squeeze. The guys looked around and saw no vampires coming so they continued moving.

"Hayley did you hear that?" Cassadee Pope asked.

"Hear what?" Hayley asked sleepily.

"Someone just sneezed." Cassadee said getting up.

"There must be humans here." Hayley said jumping up and grabbing her skirt.

"Come on let's check it out." Cassadee said going out the door.

Her and Hayley climbed on the walls and onto the ceiling. They crawled closed to the front of the mansion. They heard footsteps.

"Son of a bitch!" Hayley said. "It's that group of hunters Avenged Sevenfold."

"The same ones who tried to kill Taylor?" Cassadee asked.

"Duh!" Hayley said. "We have to wake the others." "Come on!"

"Did y'all hear something?" Zacky asked shooting his flashlight to the celing.

"No." The others said in unison.

"I swear I heard something." Zacky said.

"It's probably just the wind." Johnny said.

"Shortshit that's the oldest one in the book." Zacky said rolling his eyes.

"Will y'all be quiet?" Matt said.

They shut up and started to go upstairs. They went to a room to the left which had a blue haired vamp in it. They quickly got rid of her.

As they walked out to the middle of the hallway Synyster was grabbed and pulled in a room.

"Synyster!" Jimmy said pounding on the door.

"Hello handsome." Erin said approaching him.

"Stay the fuck back!" Synyster said pointing his gun.

"Or you'll what?" She asked menacingly still approaching him.

"It won't fucking open!" Jimmy said frustrated.

"We could...Johnny didn't finish his sentence at that moment he was grabbed and thrown in a room. He raised his gun but it was grabbed and tossed across the room.

"Hello cutie pie long time no see." Hayley said sitting on him.

"Hayley." Johnny said bitterly and glared at the redhead sitting on him.

"Look at you all alone and trying to be heroic." Hayley said tauntingly. "That's so adorable!"

"You're not gonna get away this time Hayley." Johnny said. "My friends are here with me this time."

"True but I'm sure my sisters will keep them occupied." She laughed her fangs sliding down.

"Again!" Matt said. Him, Zacky , and Jimmy ran full speed at the door it still wouldn't budge.

As they stood there trying to think of something else the floor opened beneath Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Zacky yelled trying to grab him but it was too late.

Jimmy groaned and rubbed his head which had a bump forming from the fall.

"Now I have you too myself Lurch." A voice said.

Jimmy turned to see Cassadee crawling toward him. He backed up hitting a wall. Cassadee laughed.

"Stay back bitch." Jimmy said reaching for the vampire mace.

"I like a guy with a lisp." She said. "Your screams will be more enjoyable to hear."

"Now what the fuck do we do?" Zacky asked.

"You can die." Anissa said appearing with Alexia and Nora.

"Shit." They both said in unison backing up.

The vampires laughed and approached them.

"I have dibs on the one with the snakebites." Anissa said.

"I'll take the big one." Nora said.

"No he's for the mistress to take care of." Alexia said.

"Matt go." Zacky said making sure his gun was ready.

"Zacky...

"I said go!" He yelled.

Matt reluctantly left his friend to fend for himself. He went to the stairs the lead up. He got to the highest floor and started walking down.

He continued to walk till he came to a big door making sure his gun was ready he opened the door going inside.

He looked around seeing a desk and bed but no sign if any vampires. Out of the corner of his eyes Matt could see the door slowly close and a figure coming out the shadows.

"I've been waiting for you." Layla said with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt stood ready to fire as the female vampire approached him not the least bit fazed.

"Look at you trying act strong when you're scard." Layla said.

"I'm not scared." Matt said.

"Really?" Layla said coming closer. "Then why does your voice tremble Matt?"

Matt felt a thrill go up his spine when she said his name. As she continued to observe him waiting for his next move. He found himself looking at her.

The queen really was beautiful with her icy piercing blue eyes, her hairstyle which was boyish yet feminine, plump red lips which looked so kissable. Her nails were painted a burgundy wine. She was wearing black jeans which fitted her nicely, biker boots, and an alien crop top which gave him a view of her flat pale stomach. He was sure she wasn't wearing a bra.

He was brought out his thoughts by her laughter.

"Are you lusting for a vampire on top of that a queen vampire?" Layla said amused.

"Like hell I am." Matt said raising his gun.

"You know Matt." She said standing right in front him now. "Your mouth says one thing your body says otherwise." She said seductively.

Before he could shoot she grabbed the weapon tossing it to the side. She lifted him by his shirt collar throwing him into a cabinet drawer.

Matt groaned and rolled over to see her standing right in front of him. He reached for the mace she pounced on him pinning him down.

"Fucking bite me and get it over with!" Matt said glaring.

"As tempting as that is I'm not gonna bite you." Layla said. "She is." She nodded with her head to his left.

Matt looked and saw Valary standing on the side. She came over taking the queens previous position on him.

"Valary don't." Matt said trying to push her off.

She pinned his hands down. "It didn't have to be like this Matt."  
"I guess this is what fate is." She tilted her head back allowing her fangs to slid down.

"Valary please don't." Matt pleaded.

"I love you Matt and I always will." She said before leaning in.

Meanwhile Synyster had shot his entire round at Erin she had either dodged or broke his arrows. Before he could reload Erin grabbed him by his shirt pinning him to the wall.

"You know I like having pets." Erin said. "I won't kill you like my sisters will you could be my new boy toy."

"Sorry the longest I've stayed with a girl is two days." Synyster said making sure his weapon was in the right position. "Enternity is a new game I really don't want to play."

Before Erin could respond he pressed a button sending the stake into her chest. She dropped him and stumbled back gaping at the stake before turning to ash.

"You're not my type either." Synyster said picking up the stake.

He opened the door to find Zacky against three vampires. Zacky was on the ground while Nora was hovering over him.

"Zacky!" Synyster said aiming his gun. But he was stopped by Alexia who threw him down and smirked.

Synyster watched as Nora licked and bit Zacky. As soon as she bit she pulled away coughing.

"What the hell?" She said. She grabbed her throat still coughing wildly.

"Nora what's wrong?" Anissa asked.

"He's got something in his system." Nora choked out as she starting to cough blood and a black liquid. She stumbled back still coughing up stuff. Her eyes turned white and her body went stiff then it completely exploded into ash.

"No!" Anissa said approaching Zacky. Synyster kicked Alexia off who was distracted by her friends death.

"Hey bitch!" Synyster yelled getting Anissas attention.

She turned and ran towards him. Synyster shot her in the eye with one of the knife. Anissa fell back to the ground screaming and clutching at the knife.

Alexia got up and ran to her sister pulling the knife out as her eye started bubbling. She glared at Synyster who raised his gun. Grabbing her sister Alexia ran out the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked lifting her head up.

Johnny took advantage of her distraction. He grabbed the beam and shoot her in the side. Hayley let out an ear piercing scream and jumped off him. She hissed at him as he raised the beam again. The door burst open.

"Hayley forget about them for now." Taylor said. "They've injured Anissa."

Hayley jumped down from the celing. "Y'all will pay for this!" She yelled as Taylor grabbed her and they fled the room.

Johnny sighed in relief. "Johnny you still alive?" Zacky asked as he and Synyster entered the room.

"Fully." Johnny said as Synyster helped him up and they reentered the hallway.

"How you gonna fight me in this small space giraffe?" Cassadee asked.

She pounced on Jimmy before he could react hitting his head against the concrete.

"This is going to be so sweet." Cassadee said as her fangs slid down.

"I'll say it is." Jimmy said placing a device between her breasts and kicking her off.

Cassadee growled and started to approach him again then the device dug into her chest. She screamed in agony as it continued digging in her chest going through it and leaving a big hole in her chest. Before it exited the device gave her what felt like a sting to her unbeating heart.

She grabbed her chest noticing the skin on her hands was peeking as. She glared at Jimmy as she started to melt faster till she was ash and a puddle.

Jimmy let out a relieved sigh he heard his friends above looking for him.

"Guys down here!" He yelled pounding the top of te space.

"You hear that?" Johnny asked stopping. "It's coming from there." He walked to the carpet pulled it back and discovered a small door.

Opening it they found Jimmy. "Thank fucking God!" He yelled hugging his friends.

"We found you now where the hell is Matt?" Zacky asked.

"Most likely after the queen." Synyster said reloading his gun.

"Don't fight it Matt it doesn't hurt that bad in fact it's kinda enjoyable." Valary said kissing his jugular.

Before she could bite the door burst opened.

"Mistress we have to go now!" Alexia said still carrying her injured sister.

Taylor, Hayley,Ariana, and Martina followed her in.

"Look what they did to Anissa!" Alexia said as her sister covered her injured eye.

They were interrupted by a scream. They turned and saw Valary clutching her side. In her side was a arrow that was paralyzing her.

"Son of a bitch!" Hayley yelled grabbing Matt. Before she could hurt him there was pounding on the door.

"Shit it's them!" Ariana said grabbing Valary who was still clutching her side.

"My children leave without me." Layla said.

"But mistress." Anissa said weakly.

"Go!" She yelled. I meant what I said when I said I was going to take care if him personally."

Layla took Matt from Hayley who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Matts vision was a little hazy. He saw as the vampires ran to a sidedoor the last he saw was Valary giving him a sad look.

"You're mine now." Layla said her fangs showing.

As she was about to bite her eyes went wide and she dropped Matt. She turned to see the others who got through and Synyster holding a familiar looking gun.

She felt a sting in her back she reached behind and pulled out a tranquilizer dart.

"Son of a bitch." She said before falling to the ground.

"Matt you okay?" Zacky asked coming over to help him.

He nodded and got up. He saw Synyster shoot her with another dart.

"Let's hurry up and get the bitch out of here before the rest come back." Synyster said.

The others nodded. Johnny pulled out a rope that was laced and tied her up if she should wake up the herbs along with the poisons in her system would weakened her.

Synyster and Zacky picked her up and followed by the other they went to the SUV. After putting her in the trunk they all got in and drove away.

"Those bastards!" Hayley yelled clutching her side which still burned.

"First they kill Erin, Nora, and Cassadee, then they left Anissa blind in one eye, then the leader paralyzed Valary, now they most likely got the queen." Ariana said counting them off on her fingers.

"We don't know that." Taylor said comforting Valary.

"They've really pissed me off now." Martina said in anger.

Alexia nodded and continued to drive to their safe house.


	8. Chapter 8

The guys rode home in silence. Still shaken but feeling a sense of victory in the capture of the queen vampire. Without her, her children as she called them wouldn't know what to do.

"Guys are we almost home?" Johnny asked. "Those darts and rope won't hold her for long she is the most powerful vampire."

"Calm your tits Johnny." Jimmy said rubbing his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"We're almost there." Synyster said.

Finally they arrived home. After entering the warehouse they got out and all of them stood in front of the trunk.

"Ready?" Matt asked his hand on the trunk.

The others nodded with their weapons raised.

Matt opened the trunk as soon as he did Layla jumped out landing on him. Her fangs were out and she was thirsty for blood. She tried to claw at Matt only to scream at being shot again with a tranquilizer dart.

She slumped forwards falling on Matt. He pushed her off getting up.

"You okay?" Synyster asked the gun still raised.

"Yeah." He said dusting himself off.

"Thought that rope was suppose to weakened her." Zacky said.

"Either we didn't make it strong enough or she's immune to it." Jimmy said.

"We'll figure it out later let's get her ass locked up before she wakes again." Synyster said picking her up.

They all walked upstairs and to a room with a steel door after opening it. They walked in Zacky turning the lights on revealing a big cage in the middle.

Unlocking the door Synyster walked in placing her on the floor. He untied the ropes and slowly walked backwards closing and locking the door.

"We wait for the bitch to wake up then we question her." Synyster said.

Everyone nodded and walked toward the exit with Matt being the last one out giving Layla a final glance before shutting and locking it.

Everyone went downstairs getting drinks.

"Gates give me that Jack Daniels." Zacky said.

Synyster handed it to him Zacky poured some of it on his neck wound.

"Fuck!" He yelled before taking a big swallow.

"Bitches." Jimmy said with an icepack on his head.

"Speaking of them how are we gonna find them?" Johnny asked touching his neck where Hayleys nails had dug in.

"We don't." Matt said. "We have their leader they'll come to us."

"Stay still Anissa." Alexia said putting gaze on her sisters injured eye.

"I'll fucking rip their heads off." Anissa snarled.

"Get in line!" Hayley yelled as Ariana put some of an ointment Martina made on her burn.

"I can only give Valary some of this." Martina said holding the cup of liquid to Valarys lips who coughed.

"The queens blood combined with this can completely heal Valary." Martina said placing a wet rag on her sweaty forehead.

"Great and now those assholes have the queen." Taylor said.

"We'll find her." Alexia said comforting her sister. "We all have a telepathy link with the queen but first we need to plan an attack."

"We'll get those bastards especially M. Shadows." Hayley said. "The fact he injured the woman he loves so much gives us more reason to kill him."

Matt woke up the next morning well rested. He got up taking a much needed shower. He gasped as the hot water hit him so gently like a lovers touch.

This brought back more memories of Valary. He remembered how they would take relaxing baths and showers together. This usually led to passionate lovemaking.

Matt shook this from his head remembering last night. Valary had tried to bite and convert him. He felt guilt tug at his heart remembering when he stabbed her. Now she had the poison in her which would paralyze then kill her within a month.

He felt tears run down his face. She's gonna die because of me. If I could find her and make her take the cure the poison would be gone from her system.

He got dressed in a muscle shirt, black pants, and Toms, with his cap on backwards. He went downstairs to find the Zacky and Johnny eating, Jimmy working on some new weapons, and Synyster working on the car with the radio blaring.

"Sup guys." Matt said sitting down and a piece of bacon. "How's the neck Zack?"

"Better now." Zacky answered.

Synyster stopped the saw lighting a cigarette. At that moment their song Seize the Day started playing.

Everyone was quiet. Jimmy stopped what he was working on and looked down.

It brought back memories of how it used to be before the epidemic hit. This song coming off the City of Evil album which shot them to stardom.

For Matt it brought back more memories of Valary. Particularly the scene when they were filming each other with the video camera and kissing. He shook his head of the memories knowing they would never be like that again.

Finally the song ended and still no one said a word.

"Y'all ready to question the bitch?" Synyster asked walking towards the stairs. Everyone nodded and followed.

Layla groaned and rolled over. A bright light shown in her face. She groaned and cover her eyes then rubbing them. Her vision slowly came into focus.

She saw bars she looked to her left to see bars. Getting up she walked over and grabbed the bars. Even with all her strength she couldn't bend or break them. She screamed letting go to see imprints of the bars on her hands.

She looked around realizing she was in a cage.

"This has got to be a fucking nightmare." She said.

"Funny that happens to be the name of one of our singles." A familiar voice said.

Layla turned to see Avenged Sevenfold walking in.


	9. Chapter 9

Layla glared at the hunters walking forward to the door grabbing the bars.

"Had a nice sleep sweetheart?" Synyster asked with a smug smile.

"Not as nice as the one you're gonna be having when I get out of here." She growled out.

"Good luck with that." Jimmy said. "These bars are made with a new steel that I made specially not to mention they're laced with little fragments of herbs, silver, monkshood, pretty much anything that makes you bitches shrivel, bleed, or burn.

"Monkshood is for wolves idiot!" Layla yelled.

"Contrary monkshood is also known as the queen of poisons idiot." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"I will rip that fucking smirk off your face." Layla slowly growled out each word.

"Not happening as long as you're in that cage you'll be weak and unable to do much." Zacky said.

Layla shoot lasers her eyes going over each of them till her eyes reached Johnny.

"I know you." Layla said smirking. "You're Hayleys little bitch she made you into her plaything."

"I made her my bitch tonight." Johnny said smiling. "I left a nice present on her side as red as her hair."

Layla spat at Johnny who merely smirked.

Her eyes finally landed on Matt.

"You." She said.

"Me." Matt said.

"I will get you M. Shadows and you'll be begging for mercy." She said with an evil smirk.

"Not as much as you'll be." Matt said walking forward.

Layla leaned forward and said loud enough for only him to hear. "I never beg it's always the man who begs."

Matt found himself strangely aroused by this. Layla smirked as if she knew the effect her words were having on him.

Matt shook his head. "Tell us where the others are."

Layla simply laughed. "You really think I'd give away my children's location to you?" She started laughing harder.

"Tell us where they are bitch!" Synyster said coming forward.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked. "Oh wait that's right you don't!" "Cause your mother is in the ground as maggot bait!"

Synyster growled and shocked Layla. Layla gasped dropping to the ground clutching her side.

"What the fuck did you do?!" She yelled furious.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Synyster said smugly. "I shocked you with a cattle rod that had an ultraviolet ray installed in it."

"Bastard!" She yelled still holding her side.

"Feel like telling us now where your children are?" Johnny asked.

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Layla screamed. She looked up eyeing Matt.

"You can't kill me." She said confidently.

"Hell yes we can." Zacky said grabbing a crossbow.

"He won't let you." Layla said nodding towards Matt. "Cause he needs me to tell him where they are so he can get Valary." "He stabbed her with one of y'all knives so she's paralyzed and slowly dying."

Everyone looked at Matt. "You kill me you'll never know."

"Matt why didn't you tell us?" Zacky asked.

"Cause I thought y'all wouldn't want to help me." Matt said.

"Matt despite the fact I believe Valary is far gone I would've helped you you're my friend." Synyster said.

"Us too." The others said in unison.

Matt smiled at his friends thinking how even in the state the world was in now he still had his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter.

"God this is so damn sweet!" Layla said mockingly. "It touches my unbeating heart.

"Shut the fuck up!" Synyster said shocking her into unconscious.

"I'll stay watch till the bitch wakes up." He said grabbing a chair nearby. "Y'all go do whatever."

The others nodded and left the room.

"Matt which knife you stabbed Val with?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it was the silver laced one." Matt said.

"She has about a month to live before it kills her." Jimmy said.

Matt nodded. "How are we gonna find her?"

"Vampire bitch isn't gonna say anything I'll tell you that much." Johnny said. "She'll just keep using what she said back there against us."

"Looks like we'll have to find her ourselves." Zacky said. "Maybe there's a clue to their location back in the mansion."

"It's daylight we can look now." Matt said grabbing the keys to his navigator. "Y'all coming?"

Zacky and Johnny nodded. "You're not coming Jimmy?" Johnny asked.

"Nah I'll stay here and work on some new weapons." Jimmy said.

"That's all you do now Jim." Zacky said before getting in the car.

Jimmy waited till his friends were gone then looking around he walked to a hidden door on the side. Entering the password he walked in turning the light on.

"I hope this works." Jimmy said grabbing a screwdriver.

The guys arrived at the mansion parking the car amongst trees like they did the night before. Getting out they looked around. As they aprroached Zacky turned looking around.

"What's wrong Z?" Johnny asked stopping.

"Get the feeling we're being watched." He answered.

"These whole epidemic shit has got us all paranoid it's probably nothing." Matt said entering the mansion with Johnny following.

Zacky looked around a final time before going in.

"Look at them." The now eye patch wearing Anissa said.

The vamps were sitting in car across from the mansion. Martina had made the windshield inpentratable to sunlight.

"I know they're probably looking for clues to find us." Alexia said from the drivers seat.

"But we'll find them and the mistress soon enough." Hayley said from the back.

Alexia nodded and the three vamps waited for them to reappear.


	10. Chapter 10

The guys continued to look through the room in the mansion finding nothing of importance.

"There's nothing of use here." Johnny said.

"Looks like the only way to find Valary is by torturing Miss bitch." Zacky said. "And we know she's not gonna say shit."

"We have to try." Matt said leading the way downstairs.

Getting in the navigator he got that feeling Zacky had earlier. As if they were being watched. He looked around before getting in and driving away.

"It's like a baby following it's mama." Hayley said as Alexia followed the car.

Alexia drove not too close but not far enough for her to lose them. Finally the stopped at an old warehouse. Alexia stopped the car at a abandened gas station nearby.

She watched as they entered the warehouse the door closing behind them.

"At least we know where they are now." Hayley said. "Can y'all sense the mistress?"

"Let's do it together." Anissa said grabbing her hand.

They all closed their eyes and concentrated. They could make out the image of Layla on the ground not moving.

"She's hurt!" Anissa said angrily. "The one who blinded me is watching her."

"We have to help her!" Hayley said grabbing the knob.

"Calm the fuck down Hayley!" Alexia snarled. "It's fucking daylight remember?" "And this cream Marti gave his doesn't last long."

"What do we do then?" Hayley asked sitting back down.

"We'll continue to plan our attack they'll be taken by surprise." Alexia said with a smirk before driving away.

After entering the guys found Synyster smoking a cigarette and Jimmy gone.

"Syn where's Jimmy?" Zacky asked.

"Giving me a break from the bitch upstairs." Synyster said. "And she hasn't said a damn word except for some insults at me."

"She ain't feeling to hot cause I shocked her ass with every insult." Synyster said with a smirk.

"Not enough to kill her though right?" Matt asked.

"Course not." Synyster said. "Just enough to shut her ass up and give me a good laugh."

"Gates you have issues." Zacky said.

"Like you don't." Synyster said slapping Zacky on the back. "So what did y'all find out?"

"Absolutely nothing." Johnny said.

"Well lets go relieve Jimmy of the watching duty." Synyster said with the others following him.

He unlocked the door showing Jimmy with a crossbow and Layla with her usual scowling face.

"Ready to talk?" Zacky asked.

"Not to you." Layla said eyeing Matt.

Synyster glanced at Matt. "Whatever you're gonna say to him say it in front of us."

"Don't think so what I have to say to him is for him only." Layla said with a smirk. "It's not for any of your ears just his."

"What the fuck do you want?" Synyster asked frustrated.

"How bout you lighten that attitude and y'all fucking feed me!" She screamed lurching forward grabbing the bars.

"Why should we feed you?" Jimmy asked amused at her outbursts.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Because dumbass if I don't feed I die." "Y'all capture me then are gonna let me starve that's kinda savage don't ya think?"

"A vampire talking to us about savagery." Zacky said chuckling. "This is some funny shit."

"Laugh all you want need I remind you that you bastards need me or you don't find poor injured Valary." Layla said.

"I'll get her some food." Matt volunteered.

"I'll take the watch Jimmy." Johnny said taking the crossbow from him.

"Good luck shortshit and don't fall for any of her vampire tricks." Jimmy said.

"Vampire tricks?" Layla said. "God what an imbecile."

Jimmy smirked before closing the door leaving her alone with Johnny.

"So what are the chances of you letting me out?" She asked sweetly.

Johnny turned his chair around not saying a word.

"I thought so." Layla said frustrated.

Matt arrived back at the warehouse with a cooler filmed with blood bags.

"What's in there?" Zacky asked opening then closing it quickly. "God." He said clutching his stomach.

"How in the hell did you get all that?" Jimmy asked coming over.

"Remember Jason works at the hospital, told him the situation, he managed to sneak some." Matt said grabbing a bag.

"We're not gonna put that in the fridge with our food are we?" Zacky asked now covering his mouth.

"Chill man we've got this mini fridge over here." Synyster said grabbing the cooler.

Matt walked upstairs with the bag stopping at the door before entering. He found Johnny asleep and Layla standing at the bars.

"Johnny wake the hell up!" Matt said smacking his head.

Johnny jumped up looking around as if he didn't know where he was. He saw Layla and grabbed the dropped crossbow.

"No more watching for you Johnny." Matt said taking the crossbow from him. "I'll take it from here.

Johnny nodded and left the room locking the door.

"Where's my fucking food?" Layla asked annoyed.

"Impatient bitch." Matt said handing her the blood bag.

She eyed it like it was dog shit.

"That's all your getting either drink it or die." Matt said sitting down.

She glared at him. Before biting into the bag and drinking.

As he watched her Matt found himself concentrated on the way her lips were around the tube sucking the blood through. He briefly thought about what they would feel like around his dick.

Layla laughed bringing him out his thoughts.

"Thinking dirty thoughts again Matt?" She asked.

"Where's Valary at?" Matt asked avoiding her question.

"When a person avoids a question that's usually cause the question asked is correct." Layla said with a smirk.

"Enough!" Matt yelled walking forward till he was face to face with her. "Where's Valary?"

Layla smiled. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Cause I love her and want to cure her." Matt said frustrated.

"Haven't you ever considered what she wants?" Layla asked. "She doesn't want to turn back she likes this life."

"She doesn't know what she wants." Matt said

"But you do?" Layla asked. "Seeing as you've not considered what she wants makes you kinda selfish don't you think?"

"Don't you talk to me about selfish." Matt said his anger rising. "You and your little parasites kill people taking them away from their families and friends."

"We need to live too it's like animals in the jungle only the strong survive." Layla said. "For your information we don't kill all humans some we use as our little toys."

"Toys?" Matt asked slightly disgusted.

"We have needs too that need to be satisfied and fulfilled." Layla said leaning forward." We need to get off too."

Matt shook his head at the thought of people being used as sex toys for the vampires amusement and pleasure.

"God Matt I'm sure you and Valary have done it plenty of times." Layla said. "And I'm sure you haven't gotten your rocks off ever since she turned."

"You don't know shit about me." Matt said glaring.

"Don't I?" Layla asked. "I know there's one sure thing."

She paused to make sure Matt was listening.

"I know how much you lust for and want to fuck me." She said seductively.

Matts eyes widen and he got up.

Layla smirked. "Hasn't denied it must be true."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled shocking her till she was unconscious.

He walked out the room. "Zacky take watch."

Zacky nodded giving him a confused face wondering he was in such a rush.

Matt let the water fall over him. Laylas words still fresh in his head.

I know how much you lust for and want to fuck me.

It was wrong to lust for a vampire. Matt had to take back control.

Even as he told himself this his hand slowly went down to his stiff manhood. Holding it tightly he started going up and down faster and faster.

His breathing became heavier. His mind went back to Layla sucking the blood bag. It sickened yet aroused him at the same time. He continued till he felt the sticky substance he hadn't felt or seen in a while on his hand.

Matt quickly washed his hand off feeling disgusted with himself.

As he watched her still unconscious form Zacky didn't notice the smile forming on Laylas face.


End file.
